mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2876
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2876 Plot: Floyd The Fluter-Tooter Needs A Home (Season Premiere) Air Date: November 11, 1991 Season: Season 23 (1991 - 1992) Sponsors: K, N, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Gina are playing jump-rope with Rameek, when all of a sudden, they hear something falling from the sky. Is it a bird? A plane? It's ... a bird, who's fine, "except for the excruciating headache." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The bird, a purple-tufted Fluter-tooter named Floyd, introduces himself to the group. He explains that Fluter-tooters are known for their graceful flying (but not so good at landing) and their happy song ... which, at the moment, he doesn't feel like singing because he's sad. He's been looking all around for a new home, preferably one with an Opple-dopple tree (as seen in a flashback), where he and his family used to live and sing happily, until some construction workers cleared the Opple-dopple forest to build a shopping center. He hasn't even seen any Fluter-tooters since said tragedy, and thinks he must be the last of them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina tells Floyd that he can stay on Sesame Street, and build himself a new nest there. Unfortunately, there are no Opple-dopple trees on Sesame Street, so Big Bird offers to have him stay in his own nest. This makes Floyd want to sing his happy song, which is just as loud and raucous as his sad song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Part of the Whole" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a windy day, Maria (in voice-over) asks a man (Bill Irwin), "Does air move things?" The wind speaks for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We Are All Earthlings" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box K / k |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd likes it in Big Bird's nest, even though it's not the same as a Fluter-tooter nest - it's hard, only on one level, and doesn't have a roof. Rameek gives him a pillow and an umbrella, which helps Floyd feel more at home. He now feels like singing his loud, raucous happy song again, all day and night. Will Big Bird survive? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The answer is yes! Gina arrives with some good news: she has a friend that works at a wild animal refuge, who may be able to find a new home for Floyd, even with more Fluter-tooters. Floyd agrees to check it out, and Big Bird is relieved that he won't have to live with that loud singing anymore. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Simple Pleasures" by Bobby McFerrin is played over footage of a girl trying to play frisbee with a dog on the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Gone With the Wind" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Arnold uses his imagination. Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids draw a map of their neighborhood, and then learn how maps are really made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Rameek, Floyd, and Gina arrive at the Massapequa Wildlife Preserve, where they see many species of birds. They meet Gina's friend Jane, a ranger, who gives them a tour of the land. They see some ducks (mallards), a heron, an ibis, and some shorebirds. Floyd still wants an Opple-dopple tree, which there are none of here, but Jane still offers to help him build a nest suitable for a Fluter-tooter - they've done it before for other birds, as she points out. After seeing these custom-built birdhouses, Floyd has one more question: "When are we gonna get started?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls play drums. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|TOOTHPASTE: Coming soon to a mouth near you! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Take Care of That Smile" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Isadora's sneakers describe all the fun they've had this past year, as the seasons change. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Count von Count sings "Lambaba" as he counts sheep and other animals that pop into the room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing Your Synonyms" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A parade of toys illustrates first and last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd and Jane overlook the area where Floyd's new home will be built. Jane shows Floyd a drawing of a birdhouse, which she made. It looks good, but Floyd would also like some windows, a pool, a TV set, maybe a hot tub ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms, and nine toes. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K for kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror", assisted by several celebrities including The Simpsons, Whoopi Goldberg, and Ray Charles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A report on homes around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The house is finished, and Floyd loves it! He immediately enters it and starts singing his happy song, which attracts the attention of some more Fluter-tooters, and before long, Floyd has some new friends. He announces the sponsors, and directs Felix Fluter-tooter to the hot tub. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A special end credit sequence follows (as ending credits often aired after season premieres), with the credits rolling over footage of birds in the sanctuary as the standard harmonica music plays. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide